Contra el Viento
by Turbo Shadow
Summary: Los templarios intentarán conquistar al mundo una ultima vez. ¿Podrán Ash y compañia hacer algo antes de que se acabe el tiempo? Doble Advance Shipping, además de otras parejas. OC's incluidos.
1. Capítulo 1: Corazones en fuego

**Contra el viento (Versión revisada).**

Después de un tiempo de sequía (un largo tiempo de hecho). He retomado este trabajo para mejorarlo y hacerle unos retoques aquí y allá, y explicar unas cuantas cosas.

Disclaimer: Pokemon, Assassin's Creed, entre otras cosas, no me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 1:**

**Corazones en fuego.**

_Accesando a entradas de la bitácora… Entradas corrompidas… Buscando acceso a entradas recientes… Accesando a última entrada de la bitácora…_

He perdido la noción del tiempo, después del fiasco que duró más de 3 años y después del escape, hemos estado atrapados aquí por más tiempo. Salir de una guerra y entrar a otra no es bueno para las personas. Hemos perdido a muchas personas y amigos queridos, aunque está en la sangre de algunos el querer seguir luchando, ya es suficientes. Espero esto acabe pronto…

_/_

_En la actualidad._

Comienza el primer semestre para muchos chicos en el país, y sobre todo en una de las universidades más prestigiosas. Nuestra atención se dirige a cierto chico de cabello color azabache, con "zetas" en las mejillas y siendo acompañado por su fiel Pikachu y su hermano. Su nombre es Ash Ketchum, antiguo campeón de la Liga Pokemon en su región y miembro de la Elite Cuatro. Red estudia su tercer semestre en arqueología e historia antigua. Ash decide seguir sus estudios, al igual que varios entrenadores, que ya ha recorrido casi todo el mundo en busca de aventuras.

-Lástima que no me acordaba lo difícil que es levantarse temprano Pikachu. – le dijo Ash a su pokemon.

-Pika Pi Pikachu.

-Tienes razón. Tenemos que demostrarles de que estamos hechos. – dijo Ash entusiasmado.

-Bueno, al menos no pierdes el espíritu hermanito.

-Todo por tus enseñanzas hermano. No estaría donde estoy si no fuera por tu ayuda.

-¿Pikachu?

-Pika Pika.

-Muy graciosos chicos. El que se quedó dormido fue Red, no yo. Además, ustedes no tuvieron que correr.

-Sigue soñando. Mis sentidos están más adaptados para despertarme inmediatamente, gracias al entrenamiento de papá.

-¿Y crees que yo no? Mejor no respondan. – dijo Ash y su hermano, junto con los Pikachu's, se rieron.

/

Mientras Ash y Red entran a la escuela, ganándose varias miradas por parte de chicos y chicas. En otra de las entradas del colegio, dos chicas muy parecidas, pero una de ellas mayor, van entrando mientras se ganan miradas de lujuria por parte de chicos y de odio por parte de chicas. May y Sapphire Balance.

-Mira lo que nos trajo el viento. – dijo un chico que estaba apoyado en una pared cercana.

-¡Vaya sorpresa! Pero si son las chicas Balance. – dijo otro.

-¡¿Harley? ¡¿Drew? – preguntó May.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren? Te recuerdo que todavía tengo ganas de patearte el trasero. – dijo Sapphire, tratando de estar en calma.

-Que genio "cuñada". Creí que se te había quitado después de eso. – dijo Drew.

-Nosotros no queremos nada querida. Es Paul el que quiere algo. – dijo Harley, mientras ambos se empezaban a acercar a las hermanas.

-Si fuera ustedes no haría eso. – dijo una voz que provenía de arriba y lanzaba una pokebola, deteniendo a los otros dos.

-¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Harley y el chico simplemente mostró una media sonrisa debajo de su capucha y cayó enfrente de May y Sapphire.

-¿Acaso importa? – respondió el chico.

-¡Roserade, ve! / ¡Sal Cacturne!

-Aburrido. ¡Fénix, pico taladro combinado con súper calor!

El chico lanzó la pokebola al aire y cuando el pokemon se liberó, un fuego lo envolvía, tapando su identidad, se lanzó al ataque dejando inconscientes a ambos pokemon tipo planta. Después, regresó a su pokebola.

-Si no se van siguen ustedes. – dijo el chico.

-Vámonos. – dijo Harley, regresando a su pokemon y caminando en dirección contraria.

-Cuando Paul se entere, será tu fin. – dijo Drew, antes de seguir las acciones de su compañero.

-¡Mándale mis saludos a Paul! – les gritó y se volteó a ver a las chicas. - ¿Están bien? – preguntó volteando a verlas.

-Si. Muchas gracias. – respondió May.

-Tú… Tú eres… - comenzó Sapphire, quien no salía de su asombro. - ¡Tú eres el chico que peleó contra Red en la final del campeonato nacional!

-Así es, es curioso que alguien se acuerde de mí todavía. En fin, no importa eso. Mi nombre Roland. – dijo mientras se quitaba la capucha de su playera y las chicas se encontraron con un chico de rostro sereno, con ojos de un color verdoso y cabello que le llegaba debajo de los hombros. Ambas no dejaban de ver como se lo bien formado que se veía su torso en esa playera y al igual que sus brazos, solo que Sapphire era menos discreta. – Es un placer conocerlas. Si gustan, las acompaño al auditorio, el director da un anuncio para todos los de nuevo ingreso

Ambas asintieron y comenzaron a caminar a lado de Roland, ganándose miradas de odio por parte de las chicas y miradas llenas de celos por parte de los chicos hacia el chico.

/

Cuando llegaron al auditorio, vieron que todos los lugares estaban ocupados y el director no tardaba en empezar a hablar. Todos los alumnos de nuevo ingreso, incluyendo de otros semestres estaban presentes. Algunos de los presentes al ver entrar a Roland acompañado de las chicas, lo saludaban y se detenía a platicar con ellos. Incluso reían y contaban algunas anécdotas del semestre pasado. Incluso platicaba con algunas chicas que no lo hostigaban con salir con cada una de ellas. Al final, encontraron dos asientos libres y las chicas se sentaron, quedando Roland en el pasillo.

-¿Ahora dejas los estudios y las batallas para ser un gigoló? – preguntó alguien detrás de ellos.

-¡Hmph! Ni en tus más retorcidos sueños sucedería eso… Ketchum. – dijo Roland, mientras se levantaba y encaraba al recién llegado, antes de reírse junto con él y abrazarlo. – Me da gusto verte Red.

-Lo mismo digo. Por cierto, te presento a alguien que se va a integrar con nosotros. Te presento a mi hermano, Ash Ketchum.

-Un placer chico, espero seas bueno. Se me estaba olvidando. – dijo Roland y se volteó a las Balance. – Vengan, únanse a la plática. – ambas chicas se acercaron, Sapphire más contenta que May. – Estas dos son hijas de uno de los mejores líderes de gimnasio, May y Sapphire Balance.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy May. – se presentó la más tierna de los dos y Ash no dejaba de verla.

-Y yo soy Sapphire.

-¿Son gemelas? – preguntó Red al ver el extremo parecido.

-No. Sapphire es la mayor, me lleva dos años.

-Bien. Ahora que terminamos con las presentaciones, es hora de salir de aquí. Cada año se hace un torneo y si quieren entrar es hora de formarnos. Y espero entres Red, quiero mi retribución por el campeonato nacional.

-Entonces, espero con ansias esa batalla. – respondió Red con una sonrisa y comenzaron a caminar.

-¡Un momento! Pikachu y yo también entraremos al torneo.

-¡Y nosotras también! – gritaron May y Sapphire.

-Esto será divertido. Me pregunto si Green y Gary entrarán. Sería divertido barrer el suelo con alguno de los dos. – dijo Roland.

-Siempre es divertido eso. En especial a Green que es el más arrogante de los dos; pero últimamente ha estado distante.

El pequeño grupo entró a otro edificio, y vieron una mesa con una chica en una laptop esperando. Cuando vio quienes eran los primeros en entrar les sonrió.

-Hola guapo, ¿cuánto tiempo sin verte? – saludo la chica a Roland.

-Hola Crys, ¿cómo te va?

-No me puedo quejar. ¿Vienes a inscribirte para el torneo?

-No, yo por ser el campeón entro automáticamente. Te traje a los primeros para que se inscriban, eso si no has hecho trampa.

-Me siento ofendida. – dijo Crys mientras ponía sus manos en el lado de su corazón. – Tomaré sus datos y me encargaré de que estén listos. Conociéndote, solo has de traer a uno de tus pokemon.

-Así es. También necesito que les expliques las reglas. No tardo en regresar. – dijo Roland y salió corriendo.

-Bueno, ¿quién quiere ser el primero?

/

_En uno de los edificios cercanos al estadio._

-_¿Estás seguro de eso? No es un equipo muy equilibrado para las primeras dos rondas._

-Descuida Leo, de los detalles nos encargamos nosotros. – contesto Roland.

-_Como digas sobrino. Nada más recuerda que dos de ellos no han visto mucha acción y están ansiosos_ – dijo el hombre con bata que se veía en la pantalla. – _Ya están en sus pokebolas, llegarán en unos instantes._

-Muchas gracias tío. – dijo el chico y agarró las cinco pokebolas. – Nos vemos luego y salúdame a todos en casa.

/

_En el estadio_.

-_¡Y a continuación, les mostraremos la tabla de los distintos combates! ¡Además, habrá un competidor que tendrá una batalla contra el campeón! ¡Si dicho competidor gana, no solo pasará a la primera ronda, sino que dejará libre el título! _– cuando el presentador dijo esto, casi todos en cuarto donde estaban los demás competidores voltearon a ver a Roland, que estaba con los demás.

-Eres muy popular amigo. – dijo Red.

-¡Ja! Casi todos quieren mi cabeza como trofeo, ustedes son los únicos que solo quieren quitarme el título.

-Buen punto.

-Cállense, que van a decir quién pelea contra Roland. – los calló Sapphire.

-_¡Y el competidor que tendrá el honor es…! ¡Drew!_ – y al decir el nombre, salió la imagen de cierto peliverde.

-Genial, me tocó el "Coronel" idiota.

-Limpia el suelo con él. Por favor. – le dijo May y él asintió, haciendo que May sonriera. – Gracias.

-No durara mucho; pero mis amigos querrán algo de calentamiento después de las vacaciones que tuvieron.

-¿Tus amigos? – preguntó May.

-Ya lo verán.

-_Le pedimos al campeón y al retador que por favor suban a la arena. La batalla comenzará en uno cuantos minutos._ – se escuchó una voz por las bocinas.

-Demuéstrale de que estás hecho. – dijo Red y su amigo asintió y salió. – Ahora Ash, verás que un campeón siempre sabe salir adelante sin importar que pokemon use.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Ya verás. Los tres pueden aprender algo de él.

/

_This is our time  
This is our night  
Are you alive?_

-¡Y en la esquina roja, tenemos a uno de los entrenadores más talentosos y considerado uno de los mejores! ¡Con ustedes, nuestro campeón!

_Get up, get up, get up, get up, time to fly  
Are we gonna raise the roof? (Oh yeah)  
Are we gonna touch the sky? (Hell yeah)_

-¡Roland!

_Everybody with me let me hear you now  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

Y con lo último del coro, Roland salió corriendo hasta su esquina en el campo, donde Drew y el referí lo esperaban. Cuando el estadio quedó en silencio, se quitó la capucha. Todos esperaban las instrucciones del director.

-Entrenadores, las reglas son simples Será un batalla de 5 vs. 5, solo que habrá una variante. En lugar de ser todos combates uno a uno, se harán dos combates dobles y un combate simple. ¿Está claro? – ambos entrenadores asintieron.

-¡Los primeros dos combates serán batallas en equipos! ¿Entrenadores listos? ¡Comiencen! – gritó el referí.

-¡Masquerain, Absol! ¡Al escenario!

-¡Hmph! Espero que no te moleste que jueguen con ellos. ¡Hora de la diversión! – dijo Roland y lanzó dos pokebolas de diseños distintos. Cuando se abrieron, liberaron a un Charmander y a un Dratini.

-Creí que ibas a dar más batalla. ¡Absol, comienza con hidropulso! ¡Masquerain usa rayo de hielo!

-¡Charmander, lanzallamas! – el pokemon tipo fuego disparó su ataque, desintegrando la combinación enemiga e incluso llegó a hacerles algo de daño. - ¿Decías? ¿Crees que porque no han evolucionado no son fuertes? Eres patético.

-¡Te enseñare quien es patético! ¡Masquerain usa viento plateado! ¡Absol combina tu viento cortante con el ataque de Masquerain!

-¡Dratini, usa ciclón! ¡Charmander, prepárate para ir detrás y usar furia de dragón!

El ataque de Dratini chocó contra la combinación de ataques de Masquerain y Absol y en el momento menos esperado, Charmander entró en el ciclón y usó furia de dragón, aumentando el poder del ataque e impactando contra los oponentes. Absol y Masquerain quedaron en mal estado.

-Esto acaba aquí. ¡Charmandar, usa infierno! ¡Dratini combínalo con pulso de dragón!

/

_En las gradas_

-Y yo creía que iba a jugar con Drew. Esta batalla no durará mucho. – dijo Red.

-¿Cómo es posible que sus pokemon sean tan fuertes? – preguntó Sapphire.

-Por el tipo de crianza que recibieron. Y por sus padres.

-Buena observación hermano. – felicito Red a Ash y volteó a explicarle a las chicas. – Los padres de Charmader y Dratini son de los pokemon mejor entrenados que he visto. Y los padres de Roland, ahora entrenadores retirados, son de los mejores criadores.

/

-¡Masquerain y Absol ya no pueden continuar! ¡La batalla es para la esquina roja!

-Bien hecho chicos. – felicitó Roland a sus pokemon, quienes estaban contentos. – Sus padres estarían orgullosos.

-¡Tuviste suerte! ¡Es prácticamente imposible que tus pokemon hayan podido vencer! ¡En especial esa lagartija naranja!

Esto hizo que Charmander se enojará su flama creciera más de lo normal. Roland mostró una media sonrisa por el reto que estaba lanzando Charmander.

-Acabas de cometer un error. Y uno muy grande.

-¡Charmader!

-Dratini, ¿estás de acuerdo que Charmander peleé solo? Quiere arreglar algunos asuntos. – el pokemon dragón asintió y saltó hacia Roland. – Gracias por entender. Hiciste un buen trabajo.

-¡Eso significa que al campeón solo le quedan tres pokemon! – el réferi volteó a ver a Roland y este asintió - ¡Las reglas para la siguiente ronda han cambiado! ¡Ahora es una batalla en desventaja! ¿Listos?

-¡Flygon, Butterfree! ¡Enséñenle de que están hechos!

-¡Con cuidado Charmander!

-¡Comiencen!

-¡Charmander, comienza con pantalla de humo; como hemos practicado!

-¡Butterfree usa tornado para quitar ese humo! – ordenó Drew. El pokemon insecto hizo lo pedido, pero cuando el humo se dispersó no había rastro de Charmander. - ¿A dónde se fue?

-¡Ahora Charmander! ¡Fuego a discreción!

Cuando todos en el estadio voltearon hacia arriba, vieron a un gran número de Charmander que volaban, literalmente, y se preparaban a usar lanzallamas contra el oponente.

-¡Pero qué! ¡Flygon, usa tormenta de área como protección! ¡Butterfree, ayúdale con psicorrayo! – los ataques no solo desviaron el lanzallamas, si no que derribaron a los demás Charmader, menos uno. – Creo que acabo de ganar; tú Charmander no fue rival para mí

-Tan solo observa. ¡Elévate con cola de hierro y usa garra de sombras! - pesar de estar débil, y gracias a su ego, Charmander alcanzó la altura de Flygon y lo atacó, debilitándolo un poco. - ¡Ahora usa sumisión!

Lamentablemente el ataque falló y Charmander apenas pudo salvarse de lastimarse con la caída.

-¡Flygon, aliento de dragón! ¡Butterfree, confusión!

-¡Contraataca con envite ígneo!

La combinación de ataques y Charmander chocaron, provocando una nube de polvo que impedía la visibilidad a los espectadores y a los entrenadores en el campo. Al final, el polvo comenzó a levantarse y solo se veía una figura flotando con mucho dolor. Charmander y Butterfree habían caído.

-¡Butterfree y Charmander ya no pueden continuar! ¡Por lo tanto la batalla pasa a ser de uno vs uno!

-Diste un buen combate Charmander, descansa. – dijo Roland regresando su pokemon a su pokebola. – Tengo que admitirlo, tú combinación me agarró por sorpresa. Pero no pasará de nuevo. ¡Hora de la diversión pequeña! – y en el terreno apareció un Pichu con un moño rojo en su oreja derecha y con los colores de Pikachu.

-¡Pichu!

-¡Comiencen!

-¡Flygon, termina rápido con tormenta de arena!

-¡Pichu, usa tu electricidad como escudo y ataca con ataque rápido!

Pichu atravesó el muro de arena que se acercaba y golpeó a Flygon evitando que terminara de cerrar el ataque. Acto seguido, se agarró del pokemon dragón con todas sus fuerzas y sin previo aviso uso un impac-trueno que debilitó por completo a Flygon.

-¡Flygon ya no puede continuar! ¡La batalla es para Pichu! – anuncio el réferi y Pichu comenzó a bailar.

-¡Basta de juegos! ¡Roserade, enséñale quien manda!

-¡Comiencen!

-¡Hoja mágica ahora!

-Grave error. ¡Pichu, usa tacleada de voltios directo al centro de las hojas mágicas!

-¡Hojas navaja!

El último ataque logró lastimar a Pichu, enviándola casi hasta donde estaba Roland. A pesar del impacto, Pichu se levantó y estaba lista para atacar de nuevo.

-¿Segura que quieres seguir? – preguntó Roland.

-Pichu.

-Muy bien. ¡Usa agilidad para acercarte y sigue con embestida!

-No entiendes que tú y tu patético pokemon no podrán con nosotros, ¿verdad? ¡Roserade, termina con danza de pétalos!

-¡Esquiva con agilidad y ataca con cola de hierro! – el pokemon roedor se salvó por poco del ataque de Roserade y dio de lleno con su ataque, mandándolo contra el suelo. El ataque de Pichu logró que la electricidad estática paralizara a Roserade. – Ya ha acabado. ¡Poder oculto!

-¡Ahora! – gritó Drew y Roserade lanzó un ataque de hojas navaja que lo salvó del ataque de Pichu. - ¡Prepara un rayo solar a máximo poder!

-Pichu, usa danza de lluvia. Después, ya sabes que hacer.

Pichu hizo lo pedido, debilitando la carga del rayo solar de Roserade y haciendo que se paralizara. Después, uso trueno con un aumento de poder dado por la danza de lluvia.

-¡Roserade ya no puede continuar! ¡La batalla es para Pichu y Roland!

Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que habían visto (con excepción de los amigos de Roland), ya que con solo tres pokemon, y en especial pokemon en su primera etapa. Instantes después del silencio, comenzaron a aplaudir poco a poco, hasta que el estadio quedo inundado por el ruido y las ovaciones. Pichu subió a la cabeza de Roland y ambos comenzaron a saludar al público. Mientras tanto, dos figuras observaban al chico desde uno de los pasillos de entrada para el público, para luego retirarse sin que nadie los notara.

Espero les guste. Esta vez tardaré más en subirlo para que quede mucho mejor que la vez pasada. Hasta la proxima.


	2. Interludio

**Interludio 1**

_Horas después del combate, en algún lugar de la capital del país._

En una oficina lujosa se encuentra un hombre de traje sentado detrás de su escritorio viendo a la pared llena de televisores con noticias de todo el mundo. Nada lo saca de su trance hasta que alguien toca a la puerta y entran. Dos personas, un hombre y una mujer de unos 25 años, con vestimentas blancas y usando capucha saludan el hombre de traje.

-Maestro Giovanni.

-¿Cómo les fue?

-Lo encontramos. Cuando llegamos, estaba teniendo una batalla con alguien más. Era como ver una batalla del general. – dijo el hombre.

-Era de esperarse. Pueden retirarse, tienen el resto de la semana libre. – dijo Giovanni y ambos se retiraron después de saludar.

Giovanni se levantó de su silla y comenzó a andar por la oficina. Él y el general sabían lo que significaba que el chico hubiera sido encontrado por fin; desde aquel día dijo que se iría para entrenar. Pero nadie sabía sus motivos; ni siquiera la única persona con la que mantenía contacto. Solo había dicho que regresaría cuando fuera necesitado.

-¿Será qué ese momento está cerca?

-¿Otra vez hablando solo? Creí que ya habías superado ese problema. – dijo una voz detrás de Giovanni, quien volteó hacia la puerta y vio a un hombre encapuchado recargado en el marco de esta.

-Dante. ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Hace unos minutos. Por cierto, me dieron un recuerdo antes de volver. – dijo el encapuchado mientras sacaba de su mochila un objeto envuelto en una manta y lo entregaba a Giovanni.

-Fascinante. Simplemente fascinante. – dijo mientras lo desenvolvía. – Uno de los fragmentos del Edén. ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

-Digamos que los templarios ya no lo necesitaban más. Después de que volé media base al otro mundo, decidieron cooperar.

-¿C4?

-Mucho más confiable que los detonadores y los bombarderos.

-Tienes razón. Hay que admitir que es una pieza magnifica. Una espada como fragmento, es increíble. – dijo Giovanni mientras examinaba la pieza. – Por cierto, él ha vuelto. Lo vieron hace algunas horas.

-Y yo creía que le había perdido la pista. – dijo Dante mientras se quitaba la capucha y se veía a un hombre entrado en los cuarentas y parecido a Roland. – Aunque tampoco creía que regresara tan pronto. Maldita sea, en ocasiones me siento culpable por eso.

-Fue su decisión. Incluso él sabía los riesgos y los acepto; el proyecto "Esparta" fue un éxito, pero decidió irse a entrenar para aprender a controlarse. Es la contramedida de la alteración genética.

-Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Por qué tuvo que ser el único con la compatibilidad genética? Tal vez esa profecía sea cierta. – dijo Dante para luego sentarse. – Tenemos que enviar a alguien para que lo vigile… Y también a Red. Ambos son impulsivos. Necesitamos a alguien que no conozcan.

-Tienes razón. Y conociendo a Ash, también seguiría a su hermano. Los tres juntos pueden ser una gran fuerza, pero también va a llegar a causar grandes problemas.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, con solo la música de fondo y los televisores encendidos. Pasados varios minutos alguien tocó a la puerta, sacando a los dos Maestros de sus pensamientos.

-Adelante. – dijo Giovanni.

Dicho esto, la puerta se abrió y entró una aprendiz sin su capucha cubriéndole el rostro, lo cual dejó algo confundidos a los dos hombres. Su cara les decía que tendría apenas los 17 años, de piel moreno claro con ojos cafés y cabello a lacio debajo de los hombros. Parecía algo nerviosa por estar ahí.

-¿Quería verme Maestro? – preguntó la chica dirigiéndose a Dante. Su voz era melodiosa.

-Cierto. Giovanni quiero presentarte a mi nueva aprendiz, "Moonlight".

-Es un placer conocerlo. – dijo la chica haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Igualmente, veo que Dante ha hecho un buen trabajo entrenándote. Puedo ver que tienes mucho potencial… Y con la ayuda de este viejo podrás hacerlo posible. – dijo mientras señalaba a Dante.

-Y para responder tú pregunta, te tenemos tu primera misión en solitario. – dijo Dante y vio como sus ojos se habrían por la sorpresa. – Descuida, es una simple misión de espionaje. Tienes que hacerte amiga de estos chicos. – y le entregó un sobre del cual sacó varias fotografías. – Y cada día repórtanos que has averiguado de ellos y tú progreso. Si las cosas se tornar peligrosas activa el localizador de tu reloj e iré de inmediato. ¿Alguna duda?

-No Maestro. Voy a prepararme para empezar mañana a primera hora. – dijo la chica y haciendo una pequeña reverencia salió.

-Es una buena chica, solo espero que dos personas no quieran pelear por su corazón.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen: los pecados de los padres, los hijos los hacen.

-Esperemos que no. Pero volviendo al tema principal, esta espada es muy peculiar. Es muy liviana y parece muy resistente. ¿Podrá ser…?

-Ya vas a perderte de nuevo. – comentó Dante.

Giovanni salió de su oficina, seguido por Dante, y se dirigieron directo a la Sala de Trofeos. Entraron y fueron a donde estaba una armadura un poco deteriorada y que se veía un poco futurista a pesar de la edad que tenía. Ambos la examinaron, pensando cada uno distintas cosas.

-Podría funcionar. – dijo al fin Dante.

-¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Giovanni.

-La armadura es muy resistente según los análisis; y si la espada lo es también, eso significa que hay una conexión entre ambos objetos. Tal vez alguien sea capaz de usarlos. Pero, ¿quién?

Giovanni veía como su mejor amigo se paseaba de un lugar a otro mientras también pensaba en la pregunta que había hecho. Al final, todo tomó sentido y ambos voltearon a verse, sonriendo. Sabían quién era la persona indicada para portar la armadura.


	3. Capítulo 2: Reencuentro

**Capítulo 2:**

**Reencuentro.**

_P.O.V. (sueño)_

_Oscuridad, es todo lo que me rodea. Escucho gritos de desesperación y agonía, al igual que disparos y explosiones. De pronto, la oscuridad comienza a disiparse y es sustituida por destrucción a mi alrededor. Puedo respirar la muerte en todo el lugar; veo cuerpos de humanos y pokemon por todos lados, algunos de los cuales llego a reconocer._

_A lo lejos veo una figura viendo hacia el horizonte. ¿Me pregunto quién será y si sabrá algo de esto?, ¿o tal vez lo haya causado? Me dirijo en silencio hacia donde está para que no me descubra y sorprenderle, pero cuando estoy a unos pasos, y antes de que pueda actuar, me habla._

_-Descuida, yo no causé esto. Solo fui un observador al igual que tú lo serás. Al final todos terminamos muriendo, pero, tal vez, puedas salvarlos… Y también puedas salvarte tú mismo._

_-¿Quién demonios eres?_

_-Siempre tan directo. – me dijo y comenzó a reírse. – Yo soy tú y tú eres yo._

_-¿Cómo…?_

_-Después del… incidente tu mente se separó en dos: La parte en la que tu conciencia está y la parte en donde yo habito._

_-Es por eso que luego actúo de una manera distinta._

_-Escucha, no hay mucho tiempo. Tenemos que volver a conformar un solo ser, tanto física como mental y espiritualmente. Es la única forma de cambiar esto que nos rodea; y si es posible, evitarlo por completo._

_-¿Cómo se qué no tomarás control total de mi cuerpo?_

_-Si hubiera querido eso, lo habría hecho hace años. Confía en mí, solo se combinarán nuestras mentes. Tal vez haya algunos cuantos cambios físicos, pero no serán importantes. – y me tendió la mano._

_Lo observe durante unos minutos antes de que tomara su mano y una luz nos comenzara a envolver. Comencé a sentir el poder fluyendo por mi cuerpo. Al final, estaba solo en un lugar iluminado…_

/

El sonar de una alarma se escucha por toda la casa, haciendo que saque una mano de debajo de la sábanas hasta alcanzar el reloj y aventarlo contra la pared. Acto seguido, el ataque de un pokemon lo terminó despertando de una manera más abrupta y su llanto; al apoyarse en la cama vio a Pichu llorando por el golpe que recibió cuando el despertador le cayó en la cabeza.

-Disculpa Pichu, no era mi intención lastimarte. Simplemente me es complicado levantarme a estas horas para ir a la escuela.

-Piiii… - seguía quejándose un poco Pichu antes de subir a la cabeza de Roland y darle unas "palmaditas".

-Será mejor apurarnos. Quién sabe, tal vez podamos dormir antes del combate final. Espero enfrentarme contra Red, quiero la revancha por ese campeonato.

-Pi Chu.

Así, el tiempo antes de la escuela se pasó volando para Roland, quien se apresuró a dejar algunas cosas listas para después bañarse mientras sus pokemon desayunaban. Al salir de bañarse se vistió de una manera similar al día anterior (jeans de un color un poco más oscuro, una playera blanca, con un símbolo en negro, de manga corta con capucha y sus tenis negros con rojo) y bajo a desayunar rápido para luego irse.

/

En uno de los estacionamientos de la escuela, los hermanos Ketchum esperaban a que llegaran May y Sapphire y Roland, quien por alguna razón ya iba tarde (según Red). Unos minutos después, las dos chicas llegaron y se subieron al auto de Red para escapar del frío.

-¿Dónde está? - preguntó por fin Sapphire.

-Ha de venir con un "elegante retraso" como le gusta decir. Es demasiado malo para la puntualidad, aunque su vida dependiera de eso. – dijo Red antes de reírse un poco.

-Por cierto, ¿ya saben contra quien van a pelear?

-A mí me toca contra Gary. – dijo Ash con una determinación increíble en los ojos.

-Más te vale que llegues a pelar contra mí, quiero ver cuánto has mejorado. – dijo Red y Ash asintió.

-¿Y a ti Red? ¿Contra quién te toca? – pregunto May

-Una chica de nombre Jessica Lorena. Estuve investigando un poco y encontré que es la mejor en el circuito independiente. Lo cual es curioso, ya que a casi nadie que venga de ahí se le reconoce.

-Será interesante. También espero que llegues Red, en verdad sería una lástima no poder vencerte yo mismo.

La plática siguió durante unos minutos más hasta que escucharon el rugir de un motor y comenzaron a buscar de donde venía. Al final May señaló al auto y vieron entrar un _Challenger_ rojo con franjas negras. Todo el mundo se le quedó viendo, preguntándose quién era, mientras Red giraba los ojos y salía de su coche. El _Challenger_ se estacionó a lado de Red.

-Creí que habías dicho que no llamáramos la atención. – le dijo Red a Roland cuando bajo del auto.

-Corrección, eso te lo dije a ti por la fama que tienes. No es bueno tener fama y llamar la atención amigo.

-Si lo decías por el pelotón de idiotas creídos entonces está bien, te dejo el lugar.

Mientras el grupo se acercaba, Ash, May y Sapphire también bajaron del auto de Red y esperaron a que llegara el grupo que venía hacia ellos. Los tres hombres se pusieron al frente de las chicas para protegerlas en caso de ser necesario y observaron a los recién llegados, Pikachu y Pika esperaban también.

-¿Qué se les ofrece? – preguntó Red con un tono de indiferencia.

-Queremos ofrecerles algo a ti y a tu amigo del auto. – habló el que estaba al frente.

Roland volteó a ver a los hermanos, que estaban uno a cada lado, y después se echo a reír como histérico. Todos los presentes y los que iban pasando nada más lo veían. Incluso los pokemon lo veían con un poco de miedo.

-¡Ah! Que buen chiste. En serio, deberías trabajar de cómico. – respondió Roland mientras se quitaba las lágrimas por su ataque de risa loca.

-Eeeeen fin, gracias por la oferta pero decidimos rechazarla. Por favor, vuelvan a sus asuntos. – dijo Red de la manera más diplomática que pudo.

-Les conviene aceptar, podrían tener más cosas de las que desean. – dijo uno que parecía jugador de americano.

-Escucha, a mí nadie me dice con quien juntarme y con quién no. Así que te recomiendo que regresen por donde vinieron antes de que decida pasar a una diplomacia más… agresiva. – dijo Roland con seriedad. Los otros chicos nada más se estaban viendo antes de decidir irse sin decir nada.

-¿Qué es eso de diplomacia agresiva? – pregunto Sapphire.

-Para que Roland no de toda la explicación, en pocas palabras significa pasar a los puños. – respondió Red.

-Bueno, no lo pude haber dicho mejor. Por cierto, ¿no tienes una batalla en 10 minutos?

Red volteó a ver al chico, luego a los demás y al final su reloj. Sus ojos se abrieron lo más que pudieron y volteó a ver a Pika, quien subió a su hombro y salió corriendo a todo velocidad. Roland suspiró y los demás rieron un poco.

-¡Roland! – Los cuatro voltearon en varias direcciones buscando a la persona que había gritado, aunque Roland ya sabía quién era pero no podía ubicarla. Al final vio a la chica que lo llamaba y se quedó sorprendido.

-¿Dawn? – preguntó a nadie en especial al ver a la peliazul, que venía corriendo hacia él. (N/A: Como dato curioso, no se imaginen a Dawn como en el anime o el manga. Ya no es una niña y ha crecido hasta ser la envidia de muchas, sobre todo por su uso constante las minifaldas.) Al final también decidió correr para alcanzarla a medio camino.

Cuando se alcanzaron, se abrazaron sonriendo sin decir palabra. Ambos estaban felices por haberse encontrado de nuevo. El destino los volvía a unir sin que ambos lo supieran.

-Me alegro de verte Dawn. Cielos, han pasado años. En verdad estás más hermosa de lo que recuerdo. – dijo Roland.

-Tú tampoco estás mal. La última vez que nos vimos no tenías tantos músculos como ahora. Además de algunas cicatrices que no te conocía. ¿Son de tus… viajes?

-Sí, pero decidí volver. Red y yo sentimos que algo grande va a suceder. Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Desde que descubrí el año pasado que entraste a esta escuela comencé a pedir un intercambio. Y aquí me tienes; acabo de llegar ayer.

-Entonces habrá que celebrar tú llegada. Pero mientras déjame presentarte a los demás.

Caminaron agarrados de la mano, sin darse cuenta, hacia donde estaba Ash platicando con May y Sapphire sobre sus viajes. Algunas chicas que iban a sus salones los vieron y se pusieron celosas por la suerte de Dawn, a quien no le importó en lo absoluto.

-Chicos, quiero presentarles a Dawn. Dawn, ellos son Sapphire, su hermana menor May y el hermano menor de Red, Ash.

-Es un placer conocerlos. – dijo Dawn con una sonrisa.

-¡Encantada de conocerte! – dijeron a la vez las hermanas y después rieron un poco por esto.

-Mi hermano me ha hablado mucho sobre ti. Dice que eras buena para las batallas, que les das un toque de tu estilo de coordinación. – dijo Ash.

-Bueno, todo se lo debo a Roland que me ha enseñado algunas cosas.

-Me das mucho crédito, pero gracias por el cumplido. – Roland vio su reloj y luego volteo a ver a los demás. – Será mejor apurarnos, la batalla de Red empieza en unos minutos.

/

_En la arena principal_.

-¡La batalla será al mejor de tres! ¡Comiencen!

-¡Charizard, al ataque! / ¡Ve Vaporeon!

-¡Vaporeon, empieza con ataque rápido para acercarte y usa hidrobomba!

-¡Usa pantalla de humo para esquivar y sigue con cuchillada!

La combinación de Charizard fue tan letal que Vaporeon apenas pudo aguantar el ataque. El pokemon de fuego en verdad parecía aburrido.

-¿Estás bien Vaporeon? – preguntó la chica y el pokemon asintió. – Bien, combatamos fuego con fuego. ¡Usa neblina!

-¡Prepárate Charizar, puede atacar de cualquier lado!

De pronto, un ataque del lado derecho de Charizard y apenas pudo esquivarlo para ser golpeado por otro que venía de frente. El ataque fue efectivo pero crítico como para sacar de combate al pokemon.

-¡Termínalo con surf!

-¡Usa as aéreo para esquivar!

El ataque de Vaporeon falló por poco y empezó a buscar a Charizard. El pokemon de fuego estaba en lo más alto del estadio y esperaba un poco a realizar su ataque.

-¡Anillo de fuego!

-¡Contraataca con hidrobomba!

Ambos ataques chocaron apenas a unos metros de Vapoeron que hacia un esfuerzo por contener uno de los ataques más poderosos del tipo fuego.

-Dime, ¿crees que Vaporeon resista más?

-¿De qué estás hablando? Claro que puede resistir. Tu Charizard es el que debería rendirse.

-Ya veremos. ¡Charizard, termina con pulso de dragón! – el ataque fue directo, dejando inconsciente a Vaporeon.

-¡Vaporeon no puede continuar! ¡La primera ronda es para la esquina roja!

-Buen trabajo amigo. Sabía que el entrenamiento con Misty daría frutos.

-¡Ve Salamance!

-¡Charizard, empieza con garra de dragón!

-¡Esquiva y usa tu propia garra de dragón! – Salamance alcanzó a esquivar el ataque de Charizard para luego atacarlo y posicionarse detrás de él. - ¡Bien, ahora usa aliento de dragón! – esté ataque mandó a Charizard directo al suelo.

-¿Estás bien amigo? – preguntó Red y como respuesta el pokemon asintió y gruñó. - ¡Hagámoslo! ¡Usa combinación de cuchillada y as aéreo!

-¡Contraataca con pulso de dragón!

Charizard comenzó a acercarse a gran velocidad para asestar su ataque mientras Salamance se preparaba para usar su ataque. En ese momento Charizard desapareció y apareció a gran velocidad en el lado izquierdo del pokemon dragón y asestó el doble golpe. Para mala suerte de Charizard, Salamance logró estabilizarse y usar pulso de dragón, dando de llenó a Charizard haciendo que callera y quedando inconsciente.

-Charizard regresa. Lo hiciste bien amigo, ahora descansa. – dijo Red y luego se dirigió a su contrincante. – Eres buena, solo dos personas han logrado sacar de combate a Charizard. Tengo que admitir que tu Salamance es poderoso. Pero les hice una promesa a mi hermano y a mi mejor amigo de luchar contra ellos. Así que disculpa por acabar esto tan pronto. ¡Sal Articuno! – esta vez, Red lanzó una ultra bola en vez de una pokebola.

La ultra bola se abrió, liberando primero una gran cantidad de niebla que comenzó a cubrir toda la arena. En pocos segundos ya no se podía ver nada. De pronto se escuchó a un pokemon y su aleteo, que quitó la niebla del campo. Articuno estaba listo para la batalla.

-¡Termina rápido con ventisca!

Articuno realizó el ataque y Salamance trató de evitarlo pero ya era demasiado tarde. El ataque dio de lleno en el pokemon dragón y lo dejó inconsciente.

-¡Salamance ya no puede continuar! ¡La victoria es para la esquina roja!

El estadio estaba en completo silencio por el pokemon legendario. Algunos murmullos se escuchaban en las gradas. En cierto lugar de las gradas tres chicas estaban más que asombradas mientras Ash nada más giraba los ojos y Roland reía.

-Solo me queda una opción. ¡Ve Magmortar!

-Confías mucho en la desventaja por tipo, ¿no es así?

-¡Magmortar, empieza con humareda!

-¡Usa agilidad para esquivar y ataca con chorro de agua!

-¡Contra ataca con trueno!

-¡Usa niebla para cubrirte!

-¡Día soleado seguido de lanzallamas! – La niebla se disipó y el ataque de Magmortar pasó rozando al Articuno, que perdió un poco el balance y comenzó a caer - ¡Ahora sigue con explosión de fuego!

-¡Esquiva con agilidad y ataca con poder antiguo! - Articuno logró esquivar el segundo ataque y conectar su ataque, haciendo retroceder al pokemon de fuego - ¡Termina con rayo de hielo seguido de híper rayo!

Debido al calor que Magmotar emana de su cuerpo, el rayo de hielo se derritió al contactó y debilitándolo demasiado. Al final, el híper rayo terminó noqueando a Magmortar. El silencio reinó por un momento antes de que todo el estadio rugiera en aplausos y gritos. Articuno se posó cerca de Red, quien saludaba al público cuando se anunció al ganador, después se acercó a su contrincante.

-Sabes, eres buena. No creí que tendría que hacer que Articuno peleara. Espero encontrarte un día y aceptes una batalla. – dijo Red.

-Gracias. Y claro, aceptó tú oferta. Pero primero entrenaré duro para que sea interesante. – dijo Jessica para después estrecharle la mano y después se fue.

Red salió también del estadio, después de regresar a Articuno, y fue a buscar a sus amigos. Algunas personas lo felicitaban en los pasillos y otros lo saludaban. Al final, pudo salir y se encontró a Roland, Sapphire y otra chica que conocía. Sapphire fue la primera en verlo y lo alcanzó a medio camino.

-¡Fue un gran combate! ¡Sobre todo al poder ver a un pokemon legendario!

-Gracias, pero todo lo hicieron Charizard y Articuno. Por cierto, ¿dónde están Ash y May? – preguntó Red.

-Ash se fue a preparar para su combate y May decidió acompañarlo. No lo parece, pero esos dos comienzan a pasar más tiempo juntos. Me pregunto qué dirá mi papa cuando se entere.

-Déjalos, tu padre se enterara en el momento adecuado y por voz de May – dijo Roland.

-Tienes razón. Pero estoy siendo grosero, es bueno volver a verte Dawn.

-Igualmente Red. Han pasado años desde que nos vimos por última vez. – respondió Dawn.

-¡Cómo olvidar esos tiempos! – exclamó Roland. – Red, será mejor que vayas y apoyes a tu hermano. Podría terminar sorprenderte si no tomas nota de sus estrategias.

-¿Y tú? ¿No piensas hacer lo mismo? – preguntó Red.

-No, Dawn y yo tenemos muchas cosas que platicar. Así que espero verte en la última batalla. – dijo Roland y se despidió para después irse con Dawn.

-A veces su exceso de confianza me pone nervioso. – comentó Red.

-¿Siempre ha sido así? – preguntó Sapphire.

-Al menos desde que viajamos y conocimos Dawn.

/

En otra parte del campus, Dawn y Roland están sentados bajo un árbol platicando, Dawn acomodada en los brazos de Roland. Sin que lo sepan, una chica los vigila a distancia. Enfrente de los dos, un grupo de chicos se acerca despacio hacia ellos.

-¡Oye, tú! – gritó el que parecía el líder del grupo. Roland, al verlo, se puso de pie inmediatamente entre el grupo que se acercaba y Dawn.

-¿Qué quieren? – preguntó Roland de manera seca.

-Solo venimos a darte una lección por no haber aceptado nuestra oferta. – dijo el líder y los otros cuatro se lanzaron al ataque.

Roland tomó su posición de combate y espero la carga del enemigo. El primero llegó y lo agarró del brazo con el que lo atacó y lo mando al suelo. Al segundo, bloqueó su ataque y contraatacó dándole un puñetazo en el estómago para después aventarlo al lado contrario. Los otros dos atacaron al mismo tiempo y logró esquivar a uno y bloquear al otro, pero esto dio oportunidad a que el primero se recuperara y lo agarrara del brazo izquierdo, otro de los últimos atacantes lo agarró del brazo que tenía libre. Los otros dos se acercaron y comenzaron a golpearlo.

Al final, Roland terminó de rodillas y con la cabeza viendo al pasto. Dawn se había escondido durante la pelea como alguna vez le explicó Roland por si pasaba algo así. Roland alzó la cara, y se veía su rostro con cortadas y sangre por los golpes de los atacantes que traían anillos.

-¿Ya te diste cuenta que nadie me dice que no sin sufrir las consecuencias? – dijo el líder de los cinco.

-Eso me acaba de demostrar que eres un cobarde. – dijo Roland y comenzó a ponerse de pie.

Los que lo estaban deteniendo hacían todo lo posible por frenarlo sin mucho éxito. De un movimiento brusco, giró a la derecha y acercó el chico hasta darle un cabezazo que le rompió la nariz. Conectó un derechazo con el otro y lo noqueo. Los otros dos lo atacaron a la vez, pero de nada les sirvió ya que esquivó sus ataques y a uno lo estrelló contra el árbol, mientras al otro lo mando al suelo con brusquedad. Al final, volteó a ver al que había mandado el ataque.

-Enfréntame… si eres hombre. – dijo Roland mientras se iba acercando.

Su oponente decidió atacar, pero su ataque se vio bloqueado. Intento varias veces más sin éxito. Cuando por fin creyó que iba a asestar un golpe, Roland detuvo su puño y comenzó a torcer su brazo.

-¿Crees que por tener dinero tienes derecho a mandar sobre la voluntad de los demás? – el chico ya estaba de rodillas y con un gesto de dolor en su rostro; al final lo aventó un par de metros. – Lárgate. ¡Y no vuelvas a acercarte a nosotros! Porque esto solo fue una advertencia.

El chico salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, sus compañeros se estaban ayudando entre sí a levantarse. Cuando vieron a Roland a los ojos se apresuraron a dejar el lugar. Momentos después, Roland estaba con una rodilla en el suelo y respirando pesadamente. Dawn se acercó corriendo y se hincó junto a él, no era la primera vez que lo veía así y ya sabía qué hacer.

Sacó de la bolsa que estaba amarrada del lado derecho una botellita y se la dio de tomar al chico. Pasaron unos minutos y la respiración de Roland se normalizó; Dawn lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y a salir de la escuela.

/

_Dos días después. Media noche, localidad desconocida._

Un grupo de encapuchados se encuentra en el interior de un antiguo recinto azteca perdido donde se encuentra su base de operaciones. Para todos ellos, el peor lugar donde se podría estar. Debido a que su localización es prácticamente desconocida es tomado como un puesto de avanzada y de vigilancia. La chica que está de guardia en los monitores se está quedando dormida hasta que, en la sala donde se encuentra, comienza a parpadear una luz con una pequeña alarma en un mapa que tienen en la pared.

La chica se sobre salta y comienza a buscar el sonido, hasta que lo encuentra y queda sorprendida. Activa la alarma y, apenas pasados un par de minutos, llegan los dos superiores de la base seguidos de varios miembros que les siguen en rango. Todos ven con expresiones de asombro y algunos se lamentan por lo que ven. Las luces significan bases importantes que se encuentran bajo ataque. Y todas en Medio Oriente están encendidas. El centro de la hermandad está siendo masacrado…


	4. Capítulo 3: La hermandad

**Capítulo 3:**

**La hermandad**

_En casa de Roland._

-Mi cabeza. Siento como si me hubiera pasado un tren encima. – se quejaba Roland mientras se despertaba y se sentaba en la cama. – Creo que ahora si me excedí.

-Qué bueno que despiertas. Creí que tendría que hablarle a Red para que te despertara como aquella vez. – dijo Dawn desde la puerta del cuarto de Roland.

-Bueno, es la desventaja de ser así. Creo que ese sueño tuvo algo que ver.

-Será mejor que bajes, mamá está preparando el desayuno y yo quiero una explicación.

-Sabía que dirías eso. Está bien, dame unos minutos para bajar. – dijo Roland y Dawn bajo a ayudar a su madre.

El chico se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a su closet de dónde sacó una caja con el mismo símbolo de sus playeras, la abrió y sacó lo que parecía unas muñequeras. Se las colocó y se aseguró de que estuvieran perfectamente ajustadas y con un movimiento de las muñecas salieron unas hojas de debajo de las muñequeras. Después se puso una playera negra con arreglos rojos, unos jeans azul oscuro y unos tenis negros a juego. Ya listo, se dirigió a la cocina.

-Hola Johanna, es un placer volver a verte. – saludo Roland a la madre de Dawn y se sentó a la mesa.

-Igualmente Roland. Veo que ya estás recuperado por el incidente.

-Ahora sí, es hora de que me expliques. – dijo Dawn antes de que Roland pudiera responder.

-Creo que será mejor que esperes. Sapphire y May también necesitan una explicación. Puesto que tú ya sabes una parte gracias a mí y a tu madre, ellas están en blanco todavía.

-No me gusta cuando tienes razón. Está bien, apurémonos para que puedas explicarme.

-Este será un largo día. – dijo Roland y se apuró con su desayuno.

/

_Un tiempo después, en la escula._

-¿Te encuentras bien Red? – preguntó Sapphire.

-Si estoy bien. Simplemente estoy preocupado por Roland.

-Sabes muy bien que es un luchador, una simple enfermedad no lo puede dejar fuera. – dijo Ash, que estaba acomodado bajo un árbol y la gorra le tapa la cara.

-Tienes razón. Es un desgraciado con suerte; ni yo podría librarme de todo lo que le ha pasado.

-¿A qué se refieren? – preguntó May.

-Todo a su debido tiempo; las dos se enterarán, y creo que pronto. - dijo Ash, mientras acomodaba su gorra para ver a May.

-Pika ¿Chu?

-Sí, la calma está terminando. Desearía que esta tranquilidad no termine. – le respondió Red a Pika.

-Pi…

-En serio, no las entendemos. – dijo ahora Sapphire.

-Entonces es hora de irnos, tengo en el auto a alguien que está más impaciente que tú y May. – dijo Roland. Los cuatro voltearon y lo vieron como si no le hubiera pasado nada. Red y Ash reconocieron lo que traía en las muñecas y le asintieron. – Explíquenles en el camino. Ya saben a dónde vamos.

Roland se dirigió a su auto donde Dawn estaba esperándolo con Pichu asomada por la ventana. Red y Ash comenzaron a explicarles a lo que iba todo esto. Subieron a los autos y salieron a toda velocidad.

/

_Varios minutos después, en casa de Dawn._

-Entonces, ¿tú…? – comenzó Dawn, pero no pudo decir las palabras.

-Así es, soy el único que aceptó. Lamentablemente me falta entrenamiento, por eso me canso demasiado. – respondió Roland.

Red lo miró un momento y su mirada se cruzó con la de Dawn, luego con la de Ash. Él les asintió y Dawn abrazó a Roland, tomándolo por sorpresa; Red y Ash pusieron una mano en cada hombro en señal de apoyo, Sapphire y May hicieron lo mismo sobre las manos de los hermanos, respectivamente.

-Hola chicos. – saludo Johanna. – Todo está listo, es hora.

Los seis se dirigieron a la sala, donde se encontraba una laptop en la mesa de centro, conectada al televisor. Todos se sentaron, dejando el sillón frente a la computadora para Roland. Tecleó unos cuantos comandos y se inició la videollamada. En la pantalla apareció alguien que sorprendió a May y Sapphire.

-Un placer verlos de nuevo. – dijo el hombre a los demás y luego se dirigió a las hermanas. – Bueno, creo que ya lo saben. No quería que entraran en este mundo, no lo merecen.

-Descuida papá, lo entendemos. – dijo Sapphire.

-Solo tratabas de protegernos. – terminó May.

-Bien, pasemos a asuntos de mayor importancia. – hizo una pausa. – Es difícil decirlo pero… Masyaf fue atacado. Junto con otras ciudades de Oriente Medio. Los reportes indican que fue un ataque planeado y no uno rebelde como dicen en las noticias. Uno de nuestros satélites captó el ataque y confirmó ataque templario.

-¡Esto merece represalias! – exclamó Roland al golpear la mesa.

-Los miembros del consejo asiático, africano y europeo quieren lo mismo. Pero eso desataría la tercera guerra mundial, o algo peor.

-Norman, debe de haber un plan de acción. Un ataque a gran escala no es coincidencia. – dijo Johanna.

-Lo único que podemos hacer es defender bien el siguiente punto importante. – respondió Norman con un tono de preocupación.

-Giovanni y mi padre no son estúpidos. Saben muy bien que ellos pelearán hasta el final. – dijo Roland, se levantó y comenzó a caminar por la sala.

-Eso no es todo. – dijo Norman. – Será difícil de creer Roland, pero también sabemos quién organizó el ataque. Los templarios no eran los únicos. Fuimos traicionados.

-¿Por quién? – preguntó Ash.

-Maxie y el batallón Magma. – Red, Ash, Johanna y Norman voltearon a ver a Roland. Los cuatro sabían que Maxie había sido su maestro; el único que vio el destello rojo en los ojos del chico fue Norman.

-El bastardo es mío. Y en cuanto al problema de la defensa, me enteré que los prototipos ya están listos y ya hay varios cazas, y vehículos de ataque listos, al igual que armamento de infantería. Diles a los miembros del consejo que comiencen a preparar a las tropas.

-¿Estás seguro? – pregunto Johanna.

-Sí, también preparen el protocolo "ARK" por cualquier duda. Y otra cosa, dile a Archie que no descuide el mar. Es posible que intenten escapar por ese medio.

Norman asintió y corto la transmisión, no sin antes despedirse de sus hijas con un gesto. Roland volteó a ver a los Ketchum y asintió, ellos regresaron el gesto y se llevaron a May y a Sapphire. Johanna y Dawn sabían que el chico tramaba algo, y no sabían que no iba a ser algo bueno.

-Me da miedo preguntarlo pero, ¿en qué piensas? – preguntó Dawn rompiendo el silencio.

-Estamos comenzando a perder esta guerra; con una traición y un ataque de este tipo… Ya no es una guerra oculta. Pronto las persona comenzarán a tomar bandos, principalmente los seguirán a ellos. Tienen a más gente en puestos importantes; aunque nosotros tengamos el apoyo de países completos, ya nada es seguro.

-Planeas algo, lo sé sin que lo digas. Por favor, quédate. Todos te necesitamos, eres nuestro líder.

-Qué más quisiera que quedarme. Pero también está mi responsabilidad con la orden. – Roland la tomó entre sus brazos. – Descuida, estaré de vuelta antes de que lo sepas.

-¿Lo prometes? – preguntó Dawn con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Aunque se me vaya la vida en eso.

-Entonces, recuerda que esa promesa aplica para nosotros. – dijo Ash.

-Cuesta admitirlo pero tiene razón, tú eres nuestro líder. – dijo red.

-Pero tú eres nuestro apoyo moral. Así que te convierte también en líder; y tengo que admitirlo, mucho mejor de lo que yo puedo ser.

-Como quieras jefe. Por cierto, los chicos y yo decidimos darte algo de ayuda en tu… aventura. Sabemos que necesitas toda la ayuda posible. – dijo Red y le entregó una pokebola. Ash, May y Sapphire hicieron lo mismo.

Roland no tenía palabras para lo que pasaba. Si esperaba tener el apoyo de todos ellos, pero no a tal grado. Volteó a donde estaba Johanna y ella le devolvió una sonrisa mientras extendía sus manos para entregarle una mochila.

-Todo lo que puedo darte para que te ayude está aquí. Úsalo cuando sea necesario, ahora es mejor que vayas con Leo, él también tiene algo para ti.

-Gracias a todos ustedes por su apoyo. – dijo Roland con los ojos llorosos, pero sin quebrársele la voz. – Dawn, no te preocupes por mí. En verdad volveré entero.

-Más te vale, no quiero tener que ir a buscarte. – dijo la peliazul y lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo, sorprendiendo al chico y a los demás. – Llévate a Empoleon y regrésamelo cuando vuelvas, esa es la manera de que mantengas tu promesa. – Roland asintió.

-Somos parte de algo más grande, pero al igual que muchos somos una hermandad dentro de la Hermandad. – dijo Ash dándole la mano a su nuevo líder.

Roland la tomó y los otros cuatro pusieron su mano encima de la de ambos. Habían creado un vínculo y éste duraría hasta el fin de los tiempos [1].

/

Han pasado varias horas desde la partida de Roland y para levantar los ánimos, Red decidió llevar a los demás a una colina desde donde se puede ver todo el valle de la ciudad para que sus mentes se despejen, aunque a una chica de cabello azul le cuesta trabajo distraerse del chico que ama.

-Sé que es difícil no preocuparse por él. – dijo Red, sentándose junto a ella. – Pero es su trabajo. Tú sabes bien como es, incluso enfermo está dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo. ¡Ni yo puedo detenerlo y eso que somos como hermanos!

-¿Y no hubiéramos podido ir con él? – preguntó Dawn.

-No, es más terco que su padre. Ni siquiera sabemos a dónde fue y que está buscando. Desde que su madre murió a manos de ellos, tanto Roland como su padre decidieron hacer la mayoría de las cosas sin ayuda y sin informar a nadie. Es raro que decidan ir acompañados.

-Creo que lo entiendo, yo también haría lo mismo. – ambos se quedaron en silencio, Dawn viendo al pasto con la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas y Red viendo a la ciudad. – Por cierto, ¿cómo lo tomaron Sapphire y May?

-Mejor de lo que creí. Pensaba que Sapphire me mandaría a volar con un ataque de Aggron. Y Ash estaba temblando como gelatina, es pésimo ocultando sus sentimientos. – respondió Red.

-¿Y tú eres bueno ocultándolos?

-Eh… Bueno… yo…

-Descuida, creo que ambos harán una buena pareja.

-¡Red! – gritó Ash. Red volteó y vio a Ash corriendo hacia él, detrás de Ash venían Sapphire y May.

-¿Qué sucede hermano? – preguntó Roland levantándose.

-Se acercan unas camionetas, no tienen ningún símbolo o placa que las identifique.

Red asintió y comenzó a caminar, seguido de los demás, hacia donde las primeras camionetas se detenían. Espero paciente, pero listo para cualquier situación. Para su suerte, de la primera camioneta bajo una cara conocida.

-Es un gusto verte Lance. – saludo Red, aflojando las manos.

-Igualmente Red, lamentablemente no es una visita por placer. Nos están citando a todos en el "fuerte".

-Espero no tenga nada que ver con lo que él está intentando hacer. Sabes bien de lo que es capaz si alguien se interpone en una idea que tenga.

-En parte si es por lo de él, pero no para detenerlo. Y también es por un asunto que es de incumbencia para todos… Incluso para ellas tres.

-Parece que nuestro padre no puede pasar ni un mes sin nosotros. – dijo Ash, Red soltó una carcajada por el comentario.

-Suban al auto. Lance, escolta en formación abierta.

/

_En alguna zona de la ciudad._

Un convoy está entrando a un edificio resguardado por una gran cantidad de vigilancia, de la primera camioneta salió Lance y esperó a que Red estacionara su auto. Los cinco bajaron y siguieron a Lance por un buen rato, hasta que llegaron a un elevador y subieron al último piso. Siguieron por un pasillo largo hasta unas puertas dobles. Al entrar, se encontraron con un salón bien ordenado con mucho movimiento de personal. Se había convertido en una sala de guerra.

-Maestro, aquí están los chicos. Sanos y salvos como lo pidió.

-Gracias Lance, puedes ir con tu grupo para enterarte como van. – dijo Giovanni y Lance se retiró. – Antes de empezar tengo una pregunta, ¿ya saben todo verdad? – las tres chicas asintieron. – Bien, eso nos da más tiempo. Ustedes no podrán ayudarnos de momento, seguirán yendo a la escuela para no levantar sospechas; aun así, es conveniente que escuchen el plan de acción. Y por cierto chicas, bienvenidas a la Hermandad.

La suerte está echada y las arenas del destino caen poco a poco. Una guerra está por comenzar y solo los más preparados sobrevivirán; el planeta se dividirá en dos y nadie podrá evitar lo que se avecina…

Mientras realicé este capítulo me sucedió algo que me ha tenido triste y siempre lo recuerdo como una espina en mi costado, como recordatorio de que aún me preocupo. Por eso, este capítulo va dedicado a aquella personita que logró robarme el corazón y para que no saliera lastimado dijo que no. Te agradezco por todo y siempre te cuidaré.

_Hoy, una parte de mí muere y todo mi ser se derrumba, pero cual fénix resurgiré más fuerte. Soy la luz en la oscuridad, la sombra que te vigila y te protege. Mi camino no es de luz u oscuridad, es un camino distinto. Soy Shadow, la última esperanza…_


End file.
